


Christmas Tale

by angeredthoughts



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), This Is STUPID, but meh, i wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: I am writing this Christmas Eve because I could not get the idea of tiny little Natasha beleiving she had always been on the naughty list. Also because I can.I have no idea what else to add the the story but hey, enjoy it and happy holidays!AngeredThoughts on tumblr xx





	Christmas Tale

The last of the frost giants fell with a thunderous crash and everyone sighed deeply, relief filling every inch of their bodies. It had been a long day and it wasn’t a situation they were used to. They had not expected to have Santa himself ask for their help to defend his home from Loki and his chaotic idea to ruin Christmas presents. Natasha wasn’t certain how it the trickster had even planned to follow through on his idea, but it didn’t matter any longer. He had fled their planet and the elves were running around, preparing Santa for his departure.

Looking over, she could see the team was barely capable of moving. They were invited to spend the night and there was no choice but to accept. She frowned as Tony shoved Steve away, refusing his help. He still held resentment for the man and while she thought it foolish, she did understand. There was a lot of bitterness that could not be swept aside by the all American icon apologizing. He had almost killed Stark after all.

Following everyone in, she helped Sam walk. She looked worriedly at him, knowing he was supposed to spend time with his family this year, but she had come to help them when the tiny elf had brought Santa’s daughter to them. She smiled at the elves she saw and entered the room set aside for them. She helped Sam sit down and looked over to see Tony had already moved to a corner of the room and was refusing to talk to Steve. Clint was helping Wanda and sending guilty looks to the genius.

It had only been a few weeks since the amended accords had been signed and agreed upon by everyone; this was their first mission together since and she wondered if maybe it had been too soon. James rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He frowned worriedly at her and looked around.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

He squeezed her shoulder gently and sat down beside her, both of them looking at the team. Clint moved towards Tony and she watched as he pulled into himself. She sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder, “Do you think he’ll ever feel safe around us again?” she asked in Russian, eyes trained on Tony.

“I’m not sure. I want to say yes but…” he trailed off she knew he held more then enough guilt over what had transpired to make the situation even worse.

Squeezing James arm, she watched as Wanda hugged her legs to her chest. It had been discovered that she had been using her power to enhance everyone’s mid grumblings about Tony. She had made sure they had hated him and helped create what amounted to a brawl that everyone called a civil war. Dr. Strange had discovered her tricks and had forced to dispel them then forced a handicap on her. Unless she was using her powers to help people, whatever she did to others would happen to her. She learned the hard way that he had not been messing around with the enchantment when she tried to give Tony another nightmare and she was force to witness it as well. After she finished being sick, she had apologized profusely but Tony had brushed her off. No one knew what the nightmare had shown them but they knew it was enough to erase the hatred the young woman harboured for him.

Now they had to deal with the fact Tony did not trust them and hid from them every chance he gat. Steve had tried desperately to at least gain back their friendship but there had been no gain there. Even James had tried to speak the man, trying to get him to at least try again with them. She had no idea what they were going to do. She had the terrible feeling that after the trial time was over, if they succeeded in proving they’d stick to the new rules they had been given, Tony would pack up and leave. She didn’t want that, personally. She had grown close to him and she held resentment that her silly jealousy over his material wealth had been manipulated into hatred for the man. She knew Clint had harboured the same jealousy, both of them born from a childhood of nothing. She wondered if it had been the same for James and Steve and sighed softly to herself. It was a massive mess and there was barely a chance to repair it.

The door opened suddenly and several elves hurried in, carrying boxes. She blinked in surprise when all were given presents. She stared down in awe at the one she’d been given. It barely registered when Wanda reassured Clint she understood she had been too ‘naughty’ this year to get a present. She had never received a present though; being raised to be a killer meant she had probably spent her entire life on the naughty list, until she stopped believing in Santa Clause.

Looking at the others, she watched as Tony gasped in awe at the present he received. It was some he had wanted but hadn’t gotten himself. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t gotten a snow globe for himself, but he seemed to love it. She watched as the others opened their presents before they looked at her, waiting.

“Are you okay?” the tiny elf at her feet asked.

“I… I’ve never received a present from… him… before,” she explained before opening it, not wanting to offend anyone. She smiled at the jacket and lifted it so the others could see. It was stunning.

The door opened again and the youngest Clause came in, dragging a sack behind her. The elves rushed to help her and she waved them off before walking over to Natasha. She grinned up at her before upending the bag at her feet. Natasha stared with wide eyes at the pile of presents.

The young girl climbed up and sat beside her, “These are all yours. Papa couldn’t bring them to you before; it wasn’t safe. When it was you had stopped believing so we weren’t allowed to,” she explained, smiling up at her, “I don’t think you need them anymore, but I thought you should get them. We kept them here; we kept all of them if they lived… we hoped they would believe again,” she looked down at the presents before looking back up at Natasha, “You were a good girl, Natasha. No matter what they made you do, Papa knew,” she patted her hand before hopping down and waving for the elves to leave, “So, remember that okay? No matter who made you do anything, you are good.”

The girl left the room, leaving her alone with the rest of the team and her pile of never delivered presents. She stared in shock at them; she had believed all her life she had been on the naughty list but… no, Santa had simply refused to let her and the other girls suffer by bringing them presents. They would’ve been punished for sure.

“Well then,” Tony said, suddenly, “that’s a surprise.”

She lifted her head and watched as he walked closer, looking at her. James arm was still wrapped around her but she leaned forward when Tony knelt down to hug her. It was probably the only hug she had ever received from him and she knew she’d treasure it. He pulled away and gave her a small smile, “Your rooms have been upgraded,” he offered, eyes flickering to James, “if… you know, you want to.”

Natasha grinned and nodded, unable to find words of her own but she knew that the little Clause girl had given them all a second present with the pile at her feet. It was a promise that one day, they would heal. They would be a team again. She looked down at the presents and laughed weakly, “What should I do with these?”

Tony shrugged and smirked, “Keep it for your child?”

She flinched but before she could respond, she was handed his tablet. It was a scan and she stared in shock.

“It… it can’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this Christmas Eve because I could not get the idea of tiny little Natasha beleiving she had always been on the naughty list. Also because I can.
> 
> I have no idea what else to add the the story but hey, enjoy it and happy holidays!
> 
> AngeredThoughts on tumblr xx


End file.
